


June

by PendulumPending



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band), GOT7, Little Mix (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Confusion, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pendi learns to edit, all my faves - Freeform, elbow grease!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumPending/pseuds/PendulumPending
Summary: Kim Namjoon has a role to play, a gold standard to which he must aspire to, a pretense tomaintain.Only his brother truly knows him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly editing my old work " Waiting" under the title " JUNE".

It had been an unnecessarily long day for the 24-year-old; Namjoon had spent close to an hour trying to stop his colleagues from stabbing each other with pieces of their scale model for their big pitch. The rest of his workday was spent dodging encouragement from his boss.

Yes. Dodging encouragement.

Mr. Gong mentioned his great potential and achievements every chance that he got, which was about 100 times a day. He really did appreciate it - it's just - couldn't he have just one normal day? One day without his boss unwittingly making him feel inadequate (living up to an ideal he never even presented himself as being ) and his colleagues being awkward around him then fucking well calling him awkward.

For fuck's sake.

And could that creepy guy stop staring at him from across the other side of the bus?

Creep.

He slowly brings his hands up to his face and spread his long fingers out before counting down to both his middle fingers. He proceeds to flip him off then slowly crosses his arms across his chest defiantly. He knew he should have taken the car today, to hell with his fear of driving alone.

He slowly turns his gaze to the window at the back of the bus and concentrates on the chaotic music emanating from his earphones and the rise and fall of his seat as the bus navigates through the city. Namjoon was not one to have many friends but he loved the few he had fiercely and was loyal to a fault. One such a friend was Jackson, the kid had forced himself into his life and made himself unnervingly comfortable there. Namjoon pretended to hate it - to keep their banter going- but deep down inside he was glad Jackson had recognized and acted on their need for each other before he could dismiss it.

His thoughts are interrupted by an annoying cough to his right. He ignores it and moves to flip through the playlist currently blaring into his ears. Creepy is not deterred, he starts to clear his throat and wave his own smartphone just below Namjoon's face. Never one to be exceptionally rude, Namjoon looks up at him quizzically to give him the chance to back off. The man mouths something unintelligible and keeps pointing to his own phone.

"I can't hear you." Sighs Namjoon.

To which the weirdo deadpans "Cos' not. I wasn't actually saying anything."

Creepo McWeirdo then smiles the most infectious smile and nods to his own phone " You said you'd send me some tracks Namu". Namjoon froze because:

1\. Who was this guy who knew his name and had forced a nickname on him?

2\. Who was this guy?

3\. So many options and this guy goes with Namu?

" Do I know you?" He hazards. "I mean...have we met before? Like...in real life?".

McWeirdo makes a strange face then erupts with laughter, slamming his obscenely large hands on Namjoons back. " Does he know me he asks..." They both wait for the other to share the joke. Realization dawns on the goofier of the two as he slams his face into his pan-sized palm.

" Damnit, we keep meeting when you're too drunk to remember. I'm Taehyung." McWeir- Taehyung waits for him to remember, prodding his phone with his long fingers hoping it would nudge a memory loose.

Nothing.

Then, as foggy memories of drunken game nights suddenly waft through his brain, a knowing smile blossoms onto Taehyungs smug face. " There he is...". Namjoon groans audibly...not another Jackson.


	2. Weird Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon tosses his torso up into a sitting position and takes in the state of the living  
> room. Completely spotless. 
> 
> But the hangover his body is trying to ignore insists that it  
> might have looked different at some point. He sighs and settles his glare on Taeyhung -  
> who is way too close for comfort - and wonders if he should try asking another  
> question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are all going to be relatively short. Just imagine Russ's " Emergency" for this chapter

Jackson wakes up to a notification-less phone at 6am.

Again.

When would Joon learn to try to call him at least 3 times during the night? What kind of best friend behavior is this? Never mind, he'll chew him out when he picks him up in a few hours.

Taking his time, he stretches the sleep from his limbs and literally tumbles out of bed and crawls to the bathroom to get ready. Jumps up at the sink and cringes at the sight of his reflection.

" What do I _do_ in my sleep?" he muses as he preps his toothbrush for a full-scale assault on his mouth. He shrugs the thought off and reluctantly moves towards the shower with his eyes still locked on his reflection.

He makes his way to his car - a good shower and cup of coffee later - down 3 flights of stairs and through the inconveniently dark parking basement. Throws himself and his phone into the car and checks his reflection in the rear-view mirror, a habit he picked up from his best friend's older brother.

Sings, "Transformer! Hot guy in disguise! " as he turns the key in the ignition.

Jackson pulls up to Namjoon's building - a few songs and angry truck drivers later - and reaches for his phone in the passenger seat only to grab a ratty book no doubt forgotten by Joon. He clucks his tongue and gives it a once over before throwing it in the back seat; he needs to get that man's head out of all these books. He really admires his friend's passion and love for soaking up knowledge but he needs to see the world from a different viewpoint. One that wasn't from the pages of a book.

He absent-mindedly starts looking through his messages for a good 10 minutes after sending Namjoon an _I'm outside text_.

Mutters " Whoah" when he finds 10 unread messages.

What really surprises him is that one of them is from Joon...

**Jooniversal** 06h45am:

**Who is Taeyhung?**

" Weird..." He chuckles and looks up at the rather frowny building. Frowny because it isn't grey but it isn't brown. It is an in-between color that he never understood or liked.

He sighs and heaves his body out the car and into the foyer of the building. Saunters up to the staircase and looks over to the elevator...Joon lives on the 12th floor...a quick glance at his wristwatch tells him it's 07h15.

******

A soft slurpy sound is - annoyingly - buzzing around in the background as Namjoon drifts in and out of sleep. He suddenly opens his eyes as he remembers that it's a weekday and getting ready for work is something he usually does in the morning. But that slurping persists, growing in confidence and brazen disrespect for human decency.

Namjoon can't stand it.

He tries changing positions, going from spread eagle on the wooden floor to on his left side then his right.

No.

This has to stop.

He swings up into a sitting position and comes brow to brow with a familiar stranger who raises his eyebrows mid-slurp.

" Yah Namu...you could sleep through an apocalypse".

Joon groans and swings back onto the floor, banging his head in the process." Why? ...Mhhmm? Why me? " He asks the ceiling as he pulls at his hair.

Taeyhung shuffles onto the couch on his left with his cup of tea and peers down at him. " It's getting late. You should really get up for work." the offender is persistent.

"No shit...and shut up please." the offended retorts.

"Just saying, you usually shoo me out at 4 am. I hid in the last place you'd look this time " Tae deadpans expectantly. 

" Who - no - what are you? A demon? Who sent you?"

" I was in the kitchen. Jin makes the best pancakes by the way "

" Where is my brother? What did you do to him? "

"He always knows just how I like em'...even had chocolate chips in there...maaaaan. Do I love me some choco-chips.."

"You're just gonna ignore me - right. Why not."

Namjoon tosses his torso up into a sitting position and takes in the state of the living room. Completely spotless. But the hangover his body is trying to ignore insists that it might have looked different at some point.

He sighs and settles his glare on Taeyhung - who is way too close for comfort - and wonders if he should try asking another question. A quick deep breath and he dives in..

"What happened?"

"Jin went to work. What did you mean? What could I do to him?"

"I don't know. Kill him? Why are you here? What happened?"

"That would be hard to do, he's a bit excitable. It's a bit hard to kill guys like that. Horror movies aren't accurate-"

"- I just...they die first." Namjoon interrupts, perplexed. 

" I call your factless stereotype and raise you...Train to Busan."

"Who's like Jin in that movie?"

"Also...Zombieland..."

A long pregnant pause hisses in the silence. Namjoon nods, acknowledging defeat; there is no sense to be extracted here.

He slowly drags himself and his phone up to a standing position as he types out a text and sends it to the first " J " contact that comes up.

He looks back at his torturer and decides demons do exist.

Slaps a hand to his hip as he concludes that this is the second one he has encountered.

Laughs to himself and decides to have a quick shower and tosses a " There better be some pancakes left for me too.." over his shoulder as he slouches into the bathroom


	3. Planes, Trains and Automobiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a suffocatingly long pause as Namjoon collects his thoughts and pretends to try and remember because, in all honesty, not one moment of the previous night is etched  
> into his memory. 
> 
> The loud one behind Jackson saves him the trouble with a loud " Yooooooh!" and a shake of his shaggy-haired head "  
> V carried him off to get him sobered up! I remember now…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll! I was listening to DJ Citi Lights " vura" when I wrote this. I'm a big John  
> Hughes fan, hence the chapters title.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it.

As it turns out, Jackson thinks he's the sane one. The absolute pillar of rationality and diligent logic between himself and Namjoon. No matter how many times Joon shouts for Taeyhung to come out and stop hiding, the loon doesn't appear. He relents and they carpool to their respective workplaces.

  
Joon's day is filled with patience-testing episodes of his project mate Jinyoung arguing that a 3-storey block of flats couldn't possibly need a fire escape, that all the bathrooms were designed to be too"bathroomy" , that nobody wants to see what's going on in the kitchen because " Walls exist for a reason!".

  
But he takes it in stride, shrugging it off as Jinyoung lightening the mood since the other 3 group members wouldn't know what a smile was if The Joker himself etched it onto their smug not-so-little faces.

  
************

  
Finally.

5pm sluggishly makes an appearance.

Joon shrugs his satchel on and nods a goodbye to Jinyoung as he heads down to the parking lot to wait for Jackson. He hopes he came alone, as he watches his car turn into the lot. He closes his eyes and recites a silent prayer as Jackson’s beast of a vehicle slides to a complete stop in front of him. He lets out a resigned breath - he has to open his  
eyes at some point - and opens his left then right eye...

  
Damnit...

  
4 pairs of eyes beam back at him.

  
He unslings his bag as he decides where to park himself. Jackson is steadily staring at the raven-haired male obliviously occupying Joon’s seat. He clears his throat pointedly and nods towards the back of the car. " You know your place, Choi." The man hisses exasperatedly and heaves out of the car. Namjoon nods a greeting “ Sup’ Minho” to which Minho replies with a curt look of absolute loathing.

He's sure Minho doesn't hate him per se, he understands that he and Jackson had been really close before Namjoon showed up. He flashes Minho a reassuring dimpled smile and slides into the passenger seat and turns to greet the other two men occupying the back.

  
They’ve been on the road for 15 long minutes and the one Jackson keeps calling Kino starts talking animatedly about a wild night they had with V hyung. Not one to be shy, Kino vividly describes the amount of alcohol consumed and regurgitated in the space of 4 hours. Everyone laughs along, not noticing Joon’s non-participation. Kino does eventually and shimmies forward between the two men and taps him on the shoulder -

Where’d you disappear to last night bro?

Me?

Yea, we waited for a good 2 hours before we left the bar. Did you get lucky?

Lucky? Wait…Where were we last night?

At a bar in Ilsan with V…don’t you remember?

  
There’s a suffocatingly long pause as Namjoon collects his thoughts and pretends to try and remember because, in all honesty, not one moment of the previous night is etched into his memory. The loud one behind Jackson saves him the trouble with a loud " Yooooooh!" and a shake of his shaggy-haired head "V carried him of to get him sobered up! I remember now…"

  
All in attendance recollect the same thing and marvel at this “V’s” display of kindness and brotherliness. Kim Namjoon quietly agrees and looks out the windscreen at the blurred cityscape – Jackson’s car is calmly screaming down every road turned into, leaving horns blasting in its wake.

  
Exactly like the maniac driving it Joon muses.

  
He smothers a small cackle at his own observation and looks out the passenger side window as they turn into his street. He hears Kino ask Loud Shaggy hair – "Hoseok? Are we going straight home from here?".To which Minho responded –

  
"Of course not. Joon here is going to play host tonight. Aren’t you Joon?"

Namjoon didn’t miss the venom in this guy’s tone but he's no pushover. He shrugs nonchalantly,  
chuckles and looks at him through the rear-view mirror " Sure. But …you sure you can keep up Mins? I mean…you only had one beer and passed out last  
time." 

  
Minho glares back and forces a smile, shaking his head " We’ll see Kim. We’ll see who the last man standing will be."


End file.
